


Magical Love

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Anastasia (1997), Thumbelina (1994), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: A Dramatic parody of 'Strange Magic'On the day of their wedding, Elven Princess Anastasia catches Dimitri flirting and trying to kiss fellow Elf, James Pleiades.A rather violent conversation later, Anastasia and Dimitri patches things up but Jim is still upset at Dimitri.Taking matters to his own hands, he journeys with his fairy friend, Cornelius, to the Forbidden forest to seek a trapped fairy in order to create a love potion.Only to discover the love could be a most difficult magic to handle, indeed.
Relationships: Cornelius/Thumbelina (Thumbelina 1994), Dimitri | Dmitry & Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway), Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Kudos: 5





	Magical Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogues may or may not be used in the published version.

**Coming Soon**

**Anastasia:** _"And I'm standing at the beginning with yo **─** "_

**Jim:** "You dimwit, cut it out!"

 **Dimitri:** "Come on, Jim, just the cheek~"

**Anastasia:** _"The wedding's off..."_

**Dimitri:** "Anya, I'm sorry. Truly, I am. I just..."

 **Anastasia:** "Yeah, destiny. Soulmates. I caught a few words you were screaming... I just wished you told me sooner."

**Dimitri:** "He's still not talking to me."

 **Cornelius:** "You cannot convince me that you are honestly surprised about that."

 **Dimitri:** "I know, I just.... Hey, that love potion story they performed just now. Is that true?"

**Dimitri:** "I just came here because..."

 **Thumbelina:** "I know. Set me free, and I will make you your love potion."

 **Dimitri:** "Really? Wow, that was easy."

 **Thumbelina:** "On the contrary, this is the hard part."

**Cornelius:** "You're beautiful..."

**Rasputin:** "I need to have that princess..."


End file.
